SVU Christening and Declan's Proposal
by Myfanstory
Summary: Amanda Rollins and Declan Murphy are in a relationship. They are getting ready to plan a Christening for baby Jesse. Their relationship is getting serious and they want to take the next step. Declan plans to propose to Amanda at the party for Jesse. With Olivia's help, he plans the perfect proposal.
1. Chapter 1

SVU Christening and Declan's Proposal

Amanda Rollins and Declan Murphy are in a relationship. They are getting ready to plan a Christening for baby Jesse. Their relationship is getting serious and they want to take the next step. Declan plans to propose to Amanda at the party for Jesse. With Olivia's help, he plans the perfect proposal.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of SVU, I just borrow them and use them to write my own stories. They belong to Dick Wolf, the producers and the people representing the characters. I don't make money out of this but this is something that I do for fun. I use a computer and a flash drive to write my stories on. I will only write about my own version of the beginning of the episode and I'll write another version of this episode in another fanfiction.**

 **SVU Christening and Declan's Proposal**

 **Chapter 1**

Declan Murphy and Amanda Rollins are at their apartment planning a christening for Jesse. They have an idea for who will be chosen to be Jesse's godparents.

"I think Carisi should be Jesse's godfather. He's so good with her." Amanda says.

"I agree. He has three sisters and one niece." Declan says.

Amanda decides that Carisi will be Jesse's godfather. He plays with her every time he comes to see her.

"Who should be Jesse's godmother?" Declan asks.

"Well, Carisi has been seeing Reese for a while now. Their relationship seems serious. I'll pick her as the godmother." Amanda replies.

Declan and Amanda agree that Carisi and Reese would make good godparents for Jesse. Amanda first met Reese when she first came to New York with the Atlanta SVU team. She has since decided to move to New York to get away from Patton. Declan met Reese when she moved to New York and she introduced them.

"We better plan this christening." Amanda says.

"Is your dad paying for everything?" Declan asks.

"I don't know. He's getting married a few days after the christening." Amanda responds.

Amanda wants to go to her father's wedding but is unable to since she has work and a baby. Her father won't be able to pay for the christening and the party. He is still going to be there to see his granddaughter get baptized. Amanda sits on the couch and she lays on Declan's chest.

"You know what, Amanda? We should get married." Declan says.

"You think so?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah. We've been together for a few months now." Declan replies.

"You have to ask my dad first." Amanda responds.

Amanda and Declan start planning Jesse's christening. They want everything to be perfect. Jesse is their baby girl and she deserves the best. Amanda decides that they should have a party after the christening. Declan agrees.

"Since your dad's getting married, my family will pay for the christening and the party." Declan says.

"My squad can be a part of the party planning too. I have to buy my dad a wedding gift. I'm going to take Jesse with me." Amanda says.

"Okay. Have fun." Declan says.

Amanda and baby Jesse leave home and they go to the store to buy her father's wedding gift. Declan looks through Amanda's wedding scrapbook and he takes a look at the engagement ring that Amanda picked for her scrapbook. He and Amanda had been seeing each other for a while now. Amanda's father knocks on the door and Declan answers it.

"Mr. Rollins. What are you doing here?" Declan asks.

"I came to see my daughter, you and the baby." Tony Rollins replies.

"Amanda and Jesse went to the store. They'll be back soon. Come on in." Declan responds.

Tony comes into Declan and Amanda's apartment and they sit on the couch.

"I can't believe my granddaughter's going to be baptized and that I'm getting married." Tony says.

"Speaking of getting married, I wanted to ask you something." Declan says.

Tony is wondering what Declan is going to ask him. He doesn't know what to think or say.

"What's going on Declan?" Tony asks.

"I'm thinking about proposing to Amanda, Mr. Rollins." Declan replies.

"I think you should propose. You guys love each other." Tony says.

Tony decides to help Declan look for an engagement ring for Amanda. They go to the Kay Jewelers website and Declan picks a Neil Lane Engagement Ring 11/8 CT TW Diamonds 14K White Gold ring for Amanda. He has to buy the ring in order to propose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Amanda and Jesse are at Things Remember in New York. She doesn't know what to buy. She looks around with Jesse to get an idea of what she would like to buy. Suddenly, the sales girl approaches Amanda.

"Hi. Can I help you find something today?" the sales woman asks.

"Yes. I was just looking for a wedding gift." Amanda replies.

"Who's the wedding gift for?" the sales woman asks.

"It's for my father. We're really close and I'm a daddy's girl." Amanda responds.

The sales woman helps Amanda look at wedding gifts that she can buy for her father. Amanda takes a look and she sees a snowglobe.

"I recommed the "Say It with Love" Musical Snow Globe. You can personalize it too." The sales woman says.

"Perfect. I'll take it." Amanda says.

The sales woman personalizes the snow globe for Amanda and it says, "May Every Moment Be Filled with Love." She rings Amanda up on the register and she wraps the snow globe up. Amanda pays and she's on her way out of the store.

"I hope your father likes the snow globe. Have a nice day and congradulations." The sales woman says.

"Thank you. I hope so." Amanda says.

Amanda leaves the gift in the trunk of her car so that her father doesn't see it until she gives it to him. She goes into her apartment with Jesse to see Declan and her father talking.

"Hi, Daddy." Amanda says.

"Hey! There's my little Mandy." Tony says.

Amanda walks up to her father and she embraces him. She sits next to Declan on the couch. They discuss more about their relationship.

"I received your father's blessing and I think we should get married." Declan says.

"Really?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah." Declan replies.

Tony is happy that Amanda and Declan plan on getting married. He knows that Declan will take care of his daughter and his granddaughter. Amanda has an idea of a ring that she wants when Declan proposes.

Amanda gets baby Jesse from her crib. She takes him to her father. She is happy to have a baby that she can love that will love her back.

"Hi, Jesse. Come say hi to Grandpa." Amanda says.

Tony takes Jesse and he plays with her while Amanda lays on Declan's chest. Amanda is happy to see her father and her daughter bonding. Tony says that Amanda was always with her father when she was a baby. That's the reason why she became a daddy's girl.

Amanda has a father, a man and a baby that loves her. She wonders why her mother won't love her like her father loves her. She blames herself for getting her sister arrested when she was pregnant with Jesse and her mother leaving as a result.

"What your mother did was wrong. If I knew about your pregnancy before she did, I would have come to New York to help you with the baby." Tony says.

"I know you would have, Daddy. Mama and I don't have the relationship that we have." Amanda says.

Tony is glad to be in New York with his daughter. He hasn't gambled since his ex-wife threw him out of the house. Amanda and her sister would always want to see him but their mother would tell them no and that their father is a bad influence.

Amanda hasn't gambled since late 2013, early 2014. She started gambling because her former coworkers told her that her father killed himself when he was really in a rehab facility in Ariazona. Amanda's mother wasn't too fond about the realtionship she had with her father.

"You deserve better, Amanda. Don't blame yourself for what your mother and your sister put you through. I'm here now and so is your father." Declan says.

"I can't wait for a proposal." Amanda says.

Declan wants to propose to Amanda but he needs to buy her a ring first. Tony thinks that a proposal should be special. Tony helps Declan decide on how to propose to Amanda.

Amanda is wondering when Declan plans on proposing to her. They've been together for a few months. She wondered what would have happened if Declan proposed to her when he found out that she was pregnant with Jesse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Amanda goes online and she goes to the Kay Jeweler's website. She looks through pictures of engagement rings. She finds a ring that she likes. The ring that she picks out is a Neil Lane Engagement Ring 11/8 CT TW Diamonds 14K White Gold ring. Tony, Declan and Amanda take a good look at the ring and they think it looks amazing.

Amanda thinks about how the ring will look on her finger. She imagines how she will receive the ring. Tony looks at the picture of the ring and he thinks that the ring looks beautiful. Declan thinks that the ring would look wonderful on Amanda and he can't wait to buy the ring.

"Is that the ring you want, darling?" Declan asks.

"Yes. This is the ring that I want." Amanda replies.

"Then, that's the ring you'll get." Declan says.

Tony is happy that Declan is going to buy Amanda the ring that she deserves. Declan can't believe that he's buying an engagement ring. Amanda can't stop thinking about the ring. Jesse is in her playpen playing with her baby toys.

"Hey Jesse. Your daddy is going to buy your mommy an expensive present." Tony says.

"Daddy, she's a just a baby." Amanda says.

"You're right. She's only a baby." Tony says.

Amanda doesn't know what the expensive present is going to be. Declan wants it to be a surprise. Tony prints out the picture of the ring and he puts it in Declan's wallet so that Amanda doesn't know that he's going to buy her the ring.

"We have a christening to plan." Amanda says.

"Let's get planning." Declan says.

Tony, Declan and Amanda spend the rest of the day planning Jesse's christening. They decide to invite all of their friends and their family. Declan and Amanda decide to plan the perfect christening for their baby girl.

"We should plan a party after Jesse gets baptized." Declan says.

"I agree." Amanda says.

"Me too." Tony says.

Amanda, Declan and Tony decide to plan a party for Jesse's christening. They can't decide where to have the party at. Declan decides to figure out where they can have a party after the christening. He wants to get some advice from the SVU team on where to have the party.

Declan decides that he's going to find the perfect place to have a party. He wants to propose to Amanda at the party. Tony hopes that Declan can plan the perfect proposal. Amanda only plans on getting married once.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A week later, Declan goes to Kay Jewelers to buy Amanda and engagement ring. He goes inside so that he can buy the ring that Amanda wants. As he walks in the store, the sales man approaches him.

"Hi. Can I help you find something?" the sales man asks.

"Yes. I'm looking for an engagement ring." Declan replies.

"What kind of ring are you looking for?" the sales man asks.

"I'm looking for a Neil Lane Engagement Ring 11/8 CT TW Diamonds 14K White Gold and it's for my girlfriend." Declan responds.

The sales man asks Declan for Amanda's ring size and he tells him her ring size. He shows him the ring and it's just like the once that he saw online. He's impressed that the ring is beautiful.

"Is the ring for a special occasion?" the sales man asks.

"I don't know yet. I'm planning on proposing to my girlfriend." Declan replies.

The sales man rings Declan up for the ring and he puts it in a ring box so that Declan can propose. Declan pays for the ring and he leaves the store. He's happy that he finally bought Amanda an engagement ring.

"I hope your girlfriend says yes. Have a nice day and congratulations." The sales man says.

"Thank you. Bye." Declan says.

Declan leaves Kay Jeweler's and he goes to Manhattan SVU. As soon as he gets to the 16th precinct, he goes up to Olivia to talk to her. The SVU team is wondering what is going on.

"Hey lieutenant. Can I have a word in your office?" Declan asks.

"Sure. Come on." Olivia responds.

Olivia and Declan go into her office. She closes the door as she and Declan enter her office. She is wondering what is going on. Declan is ready to tell Olivia his big news.

"I want to show you something." Declan says.

Declan takes out the ring and he shows Olivia. He wants to tell her the big news. Olivia looks at the ring with excitement.

"Wow. That's a beautiful ring." Olivia says.

"I'm planning on asking Amanda to marry me." Declan says.

Olivia is happy for Declan and Amanda. She is surprised that Declan is planning on proposing to Amanda. They hope that Amanda says yes.

"I need a favor though." Declan says.

"Anything." Olivia says.

"I want to make it special." Declan says.

Declan wants to make the proposal special. He can't decide how and where to propose. He's planning a christening for Jesse and now he needs to plan a party.

"How do you want to make it special?" Olivia asks.

"We're having a christening for Jesse and we would like to have a party for her after but we can't decide on where we want the party to be at." Declan replies.

Olivia listens as Declan tells her his plans to propose to Amanda. She knows that he loves her so much that he'll make this proposal special. Olivia comes up with a place to have the party for Jesse.

"You can have the party at my house. We'll order food from her father's restaurant and it'll be fun." Olivia says.

"I can ask her father if they do catering. He already knows about the proposal." Declan says.

"I'll get my squad to help you plan the perfect proposal and we'll plan the party for Jesse's christening too. We'll get balloons, party decorations and music too." Olivia says.

Declan thanks Olivia and he leaves her office. She is shocked that Declan would ask Amanda to marry him. She thinks about her engagement from when she was 16 years old but her mother would have him kicked out of school if he married her daughter. Declan walks up to Carisi and Fin and he tells them something.

"Carisi, Fin, meet me and Amanda at Tony's tonight for dinner." Declan says.

"Isn't that the restaurant that her father owns?" Fin asks.

"Yeah. The food is good and we go there often." Declan replies.

"We'll see you tonight, lieutenant." Carisi says.

Fin and Carisi are surprised that Declan asked them to have dinner with him and Amanda at her father's restaurant. They wonder what's going on that Declan invited them to dinner. Carisi gets a text from Declan saying to meet at the restaurant at 6:15.

"We have to meet Lt. Murphy at the restaurant at 6:15 sharp." Carisi says.

"I wonder why Murphy invited us to dinner." Fin says.

Olivia walks out of her office and into the squad room. She approaches Fin and Carisi as they're talking. They're talking about what Declan has to tell them at dinner.

"What's going on here?" Olivia asks.

"Lt. Murphy invited me and Fin to dinner with him and Rollins." Carisi replies.

"He and Amanda have been together for a few months." Olivia says.

"Do you think Murphy's going to propose to her?" Fin asks.

"Probably. They're madly in love." Olivia replies.

Fin and Carisi leave the 16th precinct so that they can get ready to go to dinner with Declan and Amanda.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Carisi and Fin arrive at the restaurant and they see Declan and Amanda sitting at the table. They sit down and they order the food. Tony comes over to the table to great Amanda, Declan, Fin and Carisi. A few minutes later, the waitress comes to the table and she tells them that the food will be ready in a few minutes.

"This is a nice place, Mr. Rollins." Fin says.

"Why, thank you, Fin." Tony says.

"You should have a karaoke night, Mr. Rollins." Carisi says.

"We do karaoke night once in a while." Tony says.

A few minutes later, the waitress comes to the table with the food. The gang eats their dinner and they enjoy it. As they eat, they talk about the party after the christening for baby Jesse. Declan needs to ask Amanda's father a question for the party. Tony comes over to the table as his daughter, her boyfriend and her two best friends from work are eating their dinner.

A few minutes later, the gang is finished with their dinner and the waitress asks if they would like to order a dessert. They order a cheesecake and the waitress goes and gets the cheesecake. Tony returns to the table where the gang is sitting at.

"Daddy, Declan wants to ask you something." Amanda says.

"What is it, Declan?" Tony asks.

"Mr. Rollins, do you do catering?" Declan asks.

"Yeah. We do catering. I'll get you a menu. Come with me, Amanda." Tony says.

Tony and Amanda leave the table to get the catering menu for Declan. They talk about what food would be good to have catered. Amanda looks through the catering menu to decide on what food would be good to have for the party after the christening.

Declan, Fin and Carisi are still at the table as Amanda and her father are talking about catering from his restaurant. Carisi and Fin are wondering why Declan is planning on catering food from Amanda's father's restaurant. They know that the food is for the party but they don't know about the surprise for Amanda.

"What's going on, Murphy?" Fin asks.

"Why did you invite us to dinner with you and Amanda?" Carisi asks.

"I have to tell you guys something." Declan replies.

Declan prepares himself to tell Fin and Carisi his big news. He tries to figure out what to say. Fin and Carisi are wondering what's going on with Declan. They know that he and Amanda have been seeing each other for a few months now.

"I'm going to propose to Amanda." Declan says.

"Well, it's about time." Fin responds.

Fin and Carisi are surprised that Declan is going to propose to Amanda. He tells them that he went to Olivia earlier today and she told him that he can have the party for baby Jesse at her house. Declan thinks that the party will be perfect to ask Amanda to marry him. He hopes that she says yes. He tells Fine and Carisi that Amanda doesn't know about the party planning and the proposal.

"So, wait a minute. You're going to ask her and she doesn't know?" Carisi asks.

"She doesn't know." Declan replies.

"I can't believe this is happening. She must think that her surprise is tonight." Carisi says.

"I don't know." Declan says.

Fin and Carisi know that Amanda surprise isn't tonight. They think that he should propose at the party for Jesse. Declan wants to keep it a surprise. He shows Fin and Carisi a picture of the ring that he bought for Amanda. They look at the ring with amazement.

"That's cool, Murphy. You're going to ask her. She doesn't know. You get to rock on." Fin says.

"I get to rock on." Declan says.

Declan, Fin and Carisi are still at the table discussing on how the party will be planned for Jesse after the christening. They hope that Amanda says yes. Declan can't wait to propose.

"You would be crazy not to rock on." Carisi says.

"I'm totally going to rock on. I'm going to have fun planning this proposal. Surprise Amanda." Declan says.

"Surprise her. She's great." Fin says.

Amanda returns to the table and she gives Declan the catering menu from her father's restaurant. The waitress comes to the table with the cheesecake. The gang eat the cheesecake.

"What were you guys talking about before?" Amanda asks.

"Murphy wants to surprise you at the party for Jesse." Fin replies.

"What's the surprise?" Amanda asks.

"We can't tell you otherwise it won't be a surprise." Carisi says.

The waitress comes and gives the gang the check. Declan pays the bill and the waitress comes back with his card to sign the slip. Amanda wants to know what the surprise is. She thinks that Declan is going to propose to her but she doesn't know for sure.

The gang leave and Amanda says goodbye to her father. They go back to their homes. Declan and Amanda go back to their apartment and watch TV and play with Jesse before going to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A few days later, Declan meets up with Barba and they talk about Amanda. They are outside going for a walk. They talk about Declan's relationship with Amanda.

"We're going to have a christening for Jesse and then we're going to have a party after." Declan says.

"That sounds like fun. Liv says that you're having the party at her house." Barba says.

Declan tells Barba about the christening and the party for Jesse. He mentions that Olivia said that Declan can have the party at her house. Barba wonders what Declan is trying to tell him.

"Yeah. Liv said it was okay. Don't tell Amanda." Declan says.

"She doesn't know, does she?" Barba asks.

"No." Declan replies.

Barba is wondering what's going on. He doesn't know what to think or say. Declan wants to tell Barba that he's going to propose to Amanda at the party for Jesse. He's hoping that Amanda will say yes. After all, she is the mother of his child.

Declan thinks long and hard about the party for his little girl. He plans on proposing to Amanda at the party after the christening. Declan tells Barba that he's catering food from Amanda's father's restaurant. Barba thinks that catering food from her father's restaurant is a good idea.

"Amanda and I have been seeing each other for a few months now." Declan says.

"She's been through a lot and I know that you love her." Barba says.

Declan gets ready to tell Barba his big news. Barba asks him what's going on. Declan doesn't know what to think or say. Barba is trying to figure out what Declan is trying to tell him. He's catering food from Amanda's father's restaurant and he's planning the party at Olivia's house and Amanda doesn't know about it.

"Amanda. She's wonderful. I'm going to ask her to marry me." Declan responds.

"I hope she says yes." Barba says.

Barba just found out that Declan is going to propose to Amanda. He is happy for him. Barba hopes that Amanda will accept Declan's proposal. He shows Barba a picture of the ring that he bought for Amanda. Barba looks at the ring and he thinks that Amanda will like the ring.

"She'll like the ring. I paid a lot of money to buy this ring." Declan says.

"Hopefully she'll say yes." Barba says.

Declan and Barba continue with their walk and they talk more about the party. They know that Amanda can't know about the party until the day of the christening. Declan wants to make this proposal special. He asks Barba to help him out with the party planning. Barba agrees to the party planning and he decides that her squad and her father should be a part of planning the party for Jesse and the proposal for Amanda.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next day, Amanda is at SVU with her squad. She sees a wrapped gift on her desk. She looks at the card and she reads it. Amanda opens the present and she sees a lavender playing with lace dress, Juicy Couture JC 700 Ruched Wristlet in Iridescent Blush and silver I do peep toe heels.

"Aww. Isn't Declan the sweetest?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah. He thought that the dress would be good for you to wear to Jesse's christening." Olivia replies.

The whole squad look at the dress that Amanda just received and they look at her new shoes too. Amanda is excited about her new dress and her new shoes. The whole gang thinks that she should wear the new shoes and the new dress to Jesse's christening.

"Did Murphy buy you the new dress and shoes, Amanda?" Fin asks.

"Yeah. I have to try it on." Amanda replies.

Amanda and Olivia take a good look at the dress and the shoes. This outfit will be perfect to wear to Jesse christening. The SVU team talks about the christening.

"Hey, Carisi. How would you like to be Jesse's godfather?" Amanda asks.

"I would love to be Jesse's godfather." Carisi responds.

Reese Taymor comes into SVU to see the whole gang together. She walks up to Carisi and she gives him a kiss. The gang is surprised that Carisi is seeing Reese. They're glad that Reese is in a relationship and that she's happy.

"Hey, Reese. How would you like to be Jesse's godmother?" Amanda asks.

"I would like that very much. That baby is adorable." Reese replies.

Amanda shows Reese the new dress and the new shoes that she got from Declan. Reese tells Amanda that the dress and the shoes are beautiful. She wishes that her boyfriend bought her a new dress and new shoes. Olivia suggests that Reese asks Carisi to buy her a new dress and new shoes. The women take the dress and the shoes in the bathroom so that Amanda can try them on.

In the bathroom, Amanda goes into a stall and she tries on her new dress and her new shoes. She comes out of the stall in her dress and shoes that Declan bought her.

"You look amazing in the dress and shoes, Amanda." Olivia says.

"You should wear it to Jesse's christening and to the party." Reese says.

"I can't wait for Declan to see me in this dress." Amanda says.

Amanda goes back into the stall and she puts her regular clothes back on. She exits the stall and the women leave the bathroom together. Amanda is excited about her new dress. The dress fits and the shoes fit.

The women go back into the squad room and they talk to Fin and Carisi.

The whole squad is talking about the christening and how it'll be planned. Amanda doesn't know anything about the party for Jesse. She thinks that something is going on. Amanda tells Fin and Carisi that she loves her new dress and shoes that Declan bought. Reese walks up to Carisi.

"Can I have a new dress and new shoes, Sonny?" Reese asks.

"Yeah. We'll go shopping in a while." Carisi replies.

Carisi and Reese walk out of SVU, holding hands. They get ready to go to the store so that Reese can get a new dress and some new shoes. The whole gang wondering what's going on with those two.

"I wish that those two would get a room." Olivia says.

"They've only been seeing each other for a few weeks now." Fin says.

Amanda is happy to see Reese in a relationship. Both girls have been through a lot over the years. The gang decides to get started on the christening planning. Amanda is happy that she picked Reese and Carisi as her daughter's godparents.

The gang decides to plan the christening. They make a list of things to do for the christening planning. They make a few calls to churches in New York.

"We found a church for the christening." Olivia says.

"Perfect. I want my baby girl baptized there." Amanda says.

The gang is done planning the christening. All they have to do now is plan the party for Jesse at Olivia house. Amanda doesn't know anything about the party planning. Amanda decides to leave SVU to see her baby girl. Reese and Carisi return to the squad room and she has a shopping bag.

"What's in the bag?" Olivia asks.

"I got a new dress and shoes for the christening." Reese replies.

Declan, Tony, Tucker and Barba enter the squad room and they see the squad there so that they can plan the party and Declan's proposal. They talk about how the party will be planned. After discussing the party planning, the SVU team discusses how Declan will propose to Amanda.

"How would you guys like to have coffee at my restaurant? I can get you a discount." Tony says.

"I went there with Amanda, Murphy and Carisi for dinner and we got a discount there. Her father owns the place." Fin says.

"I could use some coffee." Olivia says.

"Same here. I was up all last night with the baby." Declan says.

"Let's go grab coffee at Mr. Rollins' restaurant." Carisi says.

The whole SVU team, Declan, Tony. Tucker and Barba leave SVU to go to Tony's restaurant in order to get coffee. They decide that they'll talk about planning the party for Jesse and they'll also help Declan plan a proposal so that Declan can propose to Amanda on the day of the party.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The whole SVU team, Declan, Tony and Barba go to Tony's restaurant in order to get coffee. At the restaurant, they order some coffee and they talk about the party planning that Amanda doesn't know about. The gang takes out a laptop, paper and pencils to write stuff down for the party.

"This proposal will be special. Amanda doesn't know that Lt. Murphy is going to propose to her at the party for Jesse. The party will be at my house." Olivia says.

"Lieutenant, you never have a party at your house for anyone." Carisi says.

The gang is wondering what's going on. They don't know what to think or say. The waiter comes to the gang's table and he brings them their coffee and they drink it.

"Lt. Murphy came into my office the other day and he couldn't decide on where to have the party. He also showed me a ring that he bought for Amanda saying that he was going to ask her to marry him, so I said that they can have the party at my house." Olivia responds.

"At least now they have a place for the party. Hopefully, Murphy won't be too nervous to propose." Fin says.

The SVU team starts the party planning and they write down what they need to plan the party. Tony comes and sits at the table and he thinks that getting food catered from his restaurant is a good idea. Barba makes a list of music to play while the others decide on decorations and balloons.

"I love Amanda. I won't be too nervous." Declan says.

"You can be creative when you propose." Olivia suggests.

Everyone at the table thinks that being creative while proposing is a wonderful idea. Declan decides that he'll be creative when he proposes to Amanda. Tony and Olivia decide to help him with his proposal to Amanda.

"You're engaged, right, Mr. Rollins?" Carisi asks.

"Yes. That's correct." Tony replies.

Everyone is happy that Tony is engaged to another woman. They want to learn more about Tony's fiancée. He hopes that this marriage will work because his last marriage didn't work out.

"Mr. Rollins, tell us about your proposals." Barba says.

"When I proposed to my fiancée, I took her to the garden of the rehab facility that we met at and we had a picnic there. I got creative with the help of my therapist and she said yes." Tony says.

Tony decides to tell the gang about his proposals. His stories will be about his fiancée and his ex-wife. Everyone is finished with their coffee and they talk more about proposals.

"What was your proposal with your ex-wife, Mr. Rollins?" Carisi asks.

"A threat is how my ex-wife got a proposal out of me. We married sometime later and we got divorced many years later when my girls were young." Tony replies.

Everyone is shocked to learn how Tony proposed to his ex-wife long before his daughters were born. They wonder what happened in his first marriage. Tony tells them that his ex-wife is the reason why he started gambling and they divorced after she threw him out of the house.

"Divorce is hard, Mr. Rollins. I know because I've been there." Fin says.

"Mr. Rollins, you're going to marry a wonderful woman. We hope to meet her someday. Now let's finish this party planning." Olivia says.

The gang finishes talking about the party planning and they decide to help Declan come up with a proposal that will make Amanda say yes. Tony suggests that Declan proposes to Amanda in a creative way. Declan finds an article on a list of creative words in a marriage proposal on the internet and he takes a look at it.

"This will be the most romantic proposal ever." Declan says.

"It will be romantic because it's your proposal." Olivia says.

The gang is excited about the party for Jesse. They are also excited to see Declan propose to Amanda at the party. Tony pays for everyone's coffee and he uses his discount and they get ready to leave the restaurant.

"Let's go back to my house and we'll see Amanda and Jesse." Declan says.

"Amanda can't know about the party until the day of the christening." Tony says.

The whole SVU team, Declan, Tony and Barba leave the restaurant and they go to see Amanda. A few minutes later, they arrive at the apartment and they go inside. Amanda is sitting next to Declan on the couch and she holds baby Jesse and Frannie lays on the floor.

"I can't wait until the christening." Amanda says.

"Me too because we're going to have so much fun." Declan says.

Everyone is happy to know that there will be a party after the christening. Amanda doesn't know anything about the party. Declan wants to make his proposal special so that Amanda will say yes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A few days later, the whole SVU team, Reese, Declan, Tony, Tucker, and Barba go to Olivia's apartment to decorate for the party after the christening tomorrow. Lucy takes Noah to the park so that he can play on the playground. They put the decorations up and an hour later, the apartment is decorated for the party.

"My apartment is all ready for the party tomorrow. Does Amanda know what's going on after the christening tomorrow?" Olivia asks.

"No. She thinks we're going to dinner at her father's restaurant." Declan replies.

Declan gets a text and he takes a good look at it. The gang is looking at Olivia's living room and they are proud of the work that they did. They are all excited for the next day.

"Hey, guys. I gotta go. My family's over at my apartment for dinner. I'll see you tomorrow." Declan says.

"Murphy's going to tell his family the big news." Fin says.

The gang leaves Olivia's apartment and they go back to SVU. They talk about how the party is going to be the next day. Olivia hopes that Amanda will say yes to Declan's proposal.

"I hope she says yes." Olivia says.

"How can she say no? She's madly in love with Lt. Murphy." Carisi says.

"They have only been seeing each other for a few months. She'll say yes." Fin says.

The gang leaves SVU for the day and they head home. Carisi and Reese walk out of SVU holding hands. Olivia is on the phone with Tucker as she walks out of SVU.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Fin asks.

"Yeah. There's going to be a christening and a party after." Tucker replies.

Fin and Tucker are talking about the christening and the party. The christening and the party are for Jesse. Fin mentions that Declan is going to propose to Amanda. Barba approaches Fin and Tucker.

"Does Rollins know that the party is at Liv's house tomorrow?" Barba asks.

"No. She thinks that Murphy is taking her to this place called Tony's Restaurant for dinner." Fin replies.

Barba realizes that Amanda doesn't know about the party the next day. Everyone knows about the party except Amanda.

"Isn't that the new Italian restaurant?" Tucker asks.

"Yeah. Her father owns the place." Fin says.

"Let's go. We have a long day tomorrow." Barba says.

Fin, Tucker and Barba leave SVU and they head home for the day. They talk about the party and the christening. They wonder how Amanda will react when she goes to the party with Declan and Jesse the next day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Declan arrives at his and Amanda's apartment and he sees his family here. They are playing with baby Jesse. Amanda is happy to see that Declan's home. She gets up from the couch so that she can greet Declan.

"Hey, Declan. You're home." Amanda says.

"I came home to see my family, Jesse and you." Declan says.

Amanda gives Declan a kiss on his lips. Declan says hello to his family and he plays with baby Jesse. Everyone on the couch is playing with baby Jesse. Frannie comes to the family room to and she licks Jesse.

"Tomorrow will be the day where Jesse is going to be baptized." Declan says.

"It'll be fun for all of our friends and families to watch Jesse get baptized." Amanda says

Amanda wonders what is going on for the next day. She doesn't know about the party. All she knows that there will be a christening for her daughter. Declan's sister, Lindsay approaches Amanda so that they can talk privately.

"Amanda, let's go in your bedroom and show me your new dress." Lindsay says.

Amanda and Lindsay go into Amanda and Declan's bedroom and Lindsay closes the door. Declan and the rest of his family are wondering what's going on between Amanda and Lindsay. They don't know what to think or say.

"Let me see the dress." Lindsay says.

Amanda takes out her lavender lace dress and Lindsay takes a look at it. She is amazed on how beautiful the dress is. She puts the dress back in her closet and they sit on her bed.

"What do you think of the dress?" Amanda asks.

"It's amazing. My husband would spill his drink if he saw me wearing that dress." Lindsay replies.

The girls talk about dresses and how to wear them. Lindsay hopes to wear a dress that won't make her husband spill his drink.

"Your husband spills his drink while you're wearing a dress because he thinks you look sexy in it." Amanda says.

"Do you think so?" Lindsay asks.

"Yeah. He loves you." Amanda responds.

Lindsay and Amanda talk about Jesse. They think that she's the most beautiful baby in the world. Amanda hopes to have another baby someday. Lindsay already has two kids with her husband, a boy and a girl.

"I'm wearing a dress tomorrow." Lindsay says.

"Let's just hope that your husband doesn't spill his drink." Amanda says.

Declan finds his dad, Brian in the kitchen who just made iced tea. He pours the iced tea in two glasses. He's wondering what's going on.

"Dad. You're in my kitchen." Declan says.

"Yep. I made you some iced tea." Brian says.

Declan and Brian sit down at the table in the kitchen. He puts the glasses of iced tea down on the table. Declan takes the iced tea and holds it.

"How did you know I like iced tea?" Declan asks.

"Who do you think found iced tea in the refrigerator?" Brian asks.

Declan takes the iced tea and he prepares to drink it.

"What was I going to do? Let your mother find you in here shoving iced tea down your throat?" Brian asks.

Declan drinks the iced tea and he puts it down.

"Oh, wow." Declan says, nervously.

Declan looks up at his dad nervously. He doesn't know what to think or say.

"I take it that Amanda doesn't know." Brian says.

"Yeah." Declan responds.

"Yeah. I figured since you have a picture of a ring for her in your pocket." Brian says.

They drink the iced tea and talk about the ring for Amanda. Declan shows Brian the ring that he got for Amanda saying that he's going to ask her to marry him.

"Amanda doesn't know that there's going to be a party for Jesse." Declan says.

"You're sure about that?" Brian asks.

"Yeah. Well, I know so." Declan says.

They talk about Amanda while drinking their iced tea. They wonder about the party that Amanda doesn't know about.

"I have Amanda's name tattooed on my arm and I love her." Declan says.

"Did you ever tell her that?" Brian says.

"I tell her that every day. I'm going to get Jesse's name tattooed on my arm because she's my baby girl." Declan says.

Declan mentions that he should have started a relationship with Amanda after the one night when Jesse was conceived but he had to fight sex trafficking.

"Include that you love her in the proposal. I'm sure she'll say yes." Brian says.

Brian drinks his iced tea and Declan does too. A few minutes later, it's time to eat dinner. They leave the kitchen and they go to the dining room to eat. After dinner, Amanda and Lindsay clean up the table together.

"We need to talk, Amanda." Lindsay says.

Amanda and Lindsay go into the kitchen taking everything that was on the table to put in the dishwasher. After cleaning up, Amanda and Lindsay sit on the kitchen table.

"You don't know what's going on for tomorrow, do you?" Lindsay asks.

"We're having the christening for Jesse and then Declan's taking me to my father's restaurant for dinner." Amanda replies.

"Uh huh. Right." Lindsay says.

Amanda is wondering what's going on. She thinks that Lindsay is trying to tell her that the party is going to be at her lieutenant's house and that Declan is going to propose to her.

"My brother loves you, Amanda. He's doing something for you tomorrow." Lindsay says.

"What is he doing for me tomorrow?" Amanda asks.

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise." Lindsay replies.

Amanda wonders if Declan is going to propose to her. Three hours later, Declan's family leave the apartment and they head home. They are coming to the christening and the party the next day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next day in the afternoon after lunch, Declan and Amanda are getting ready for Jesse's christening. Amanda father arrives at the apartment and he is dressed for the occasion. Amanda hears a knock at the door and she opens the door.

"Hi, Daddy. Come on in." Amanda says.

"Amanda, is that your father at the door?" Declan asks.

"It's my dad. Come say hello." Amanda replies.

Declan comes to the door with baby Jesse and he sees Tony at the door. He gives Jesse to Amanda to get her ready.

"Hey, Mr. Rollins." Declan says.

"Declan, today's the day." Tony says.

Amanda takes Jesse into her bedroom and she gets her ready. Declan looks nervous.

"Mr. Rollins, I'm a little nervous. What if Amanda says no?" Declan asks.

"Relax, Declan. She'll say yes because she loves you so much. She won't say no." Tony replies.

Carisi and Reese arrive at Amanda's apartment. They go inside to see baby Jesse. The photographer takes pictures of Jesse, Amanda and Declan. The photographer takes pictures of Jesse, Carisi and Reese. The photographer takes a picture of Jesse and Tony. They leave the apartment to go to the church for the christening.

"Okay, everybody. We have to go to the church now for Jesse's christening." Tony says.

"My baby girl is getting baptized today." Amanda says.

Amanda and Declan leave the apartment together. Tony in on the phone with his fiancée while leaving the apartment to go to his car. Carisi and Reese leave the apartment together.

"Don't be on the phone while driving, Daddy." Amanda says.

"Hey Christina. I gotta go. I'm driving to the church now. I love you. Bye." Tony tells his fiancée.

Tony gets off the phone with his fiancée and he starts the car. Amanda puts Jesse in her car seat and Declan starts the car. Carisi and Reese get in the car and they start driving to the church.

Meanwhile, Olivia is getting ready to go to the church for Jesse's christening. She is getting Noah ready for the christening. After getting Noah ready, she hears a knock on the door and it's Tucker.

"Ed, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be getting ready for the christening." Olivia says.

"I came to pick you and Noah up. I finished getting ready for the christening." Tucker says.

Olivia gets Noah and they get ready to leave the apartment to go to the church. Tucker starts the car and Olivia puts Noah in his car seat and they drive to the church to go to the christening.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Amanda, Declan, Jesse, Tony, Reese, Barba, Tucker, Noah and the SVU team arrive at the church to start the christening. Everyone takes their seat and they start the christening. The priest comes to the church and he starts the christening.

"Today, we'll be celebrating the christening of Jesse Murphy. Will the parents and the godparents please rise and come up here?" the priest asks.

Carisi, Reese, Amanda and Declan stand up and they go up to the priest with Jesse to get her baptized. The priest takes a good look at Jesse and he comments that she looks adorable.

"In the name of the father and the son and the holy spirit. Amen." The priest says.

"Amen." Declan, Amanda, Reese and Carisi say.

The priest takes out the bible and it reads it for the christening. Jesse will be baptized and she will have godparents.

"What name have you given your child?" the priest asks.

"Jesse Lily Murphy." Declan replies.

The priest reads more of the bible for the christening. Everyone is hoping to get Jesse baptized.

"What made you decide to come here today?" the priest asks.

"To have our daughter baptized." Amanda and Declan reply.

"You have asked to have your daughter baptized." The priest says.

Amanda and Declan get their thumbs wet and they put the water on Jesse's forehead. Reese and Carisi also get their thumbs wet and they put the water on her forehead as well. Amanda's father and Declan's parents come up to watch Jesse get baptized too.

"Grandparents?" the priest asks.

Amanda and Declan's parents get their thumbs wet and they put the water on Jesse's forehead. The priest the bible for the christening and he splashes water as he reads the bible. The priest splashes a little water on Jesse's head in order to baptize her and he wipes the water off of her head with a towel.

The priest gives Reese and Carisi a candle stick since they will be Jesse's godparents. After the christening, the whole gang is standing in the church aisle. Amanda's cell phone rings and she is preparing to pick up.

"It's Christina. I have to take this. Hello?" Amanda asks.

"Who's Rollins talking to on the phone?" Barba asks.

"Her father's fiancée." Declan replies.

"Let's go to my apartment. We'll see you and Amanda there with Jesse, Declan." Olivia says.

The gang, Amanda's father and Declan's family leave the church so that they can go to Olivia's apartment to celebrate Jesse's christening. Amanda gets off the phone with her soon to be stepmother and Declan approaches her.

"Are you ready to go, Amanda?" Declan asks.

"Where?" Amanda asks.

"You'll see. It's a surprise." Declan replies.

"Yeah. Let's go." Amanda replies.

Declan and Amanda leave the church with baby Jesse holding hands. They step out of the church and Amanda puts Jesse in the car seat. Amanda and Declan get in the car and they start driving. Amanda doesn't know where they're going because Declan won't tell her where they're going, saying that it's a surprise. Amanda wonders where Declan is taking her. She thinks that he's taking her to her father's restaurant for dinner.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Declan and Amanda drive to Olivia's apartment and they find a park. They get out of the car and they take baby Jesse out of her car seat. They go inside Olivia's apartment building holding hands. Amanda doesn't know what to think or say.

"Where are we going? I thought that you were taking me to dinner." Amanda says.

"Change of plans. Let's go inside. Everyone is waiting for us." Declan says.

Everyone is waiting for Amanda, Declan and Jesse at Olivia's apartment. They are holding glasses of champagne in their hands. Carisi turns off the lights and he hears a knock on the door. Amanda closes her eyes and Declan leads her to Olivia's apartment while Tony holds Jesse. Amanda and Declan go inside and Amanda's eyes are still closed.

"Surprise!" the gang says, excitedly.

"Oh, my God! What's this? I know it's not my birthday." Amanda says.

Amanda is surprised that the party is at Olivia's apartment. It's 6:45 PM and the whole gang takes the food that was catered from her father's restaurant. They put the food on the table and they are happy to celebrate Jesse's christening. Declan approaches Tony asking him for a favor.

"Mr. Rollins, I need the flowers and the ring." Declan says.

Tony runs into Olivia's bedroom to get the flowers and the ring. The food is still hot and everyone is wondering why Declan asked for the flowers and the ring.

"What's going on here? We're having a party at my lieutenant's house and food is being catered from my father's restaurant." Amanda says.

Declan gets the ring and the flowers. He gives Amanda the flowers and she is excited. Declan gets ready for his speech. He remembers what Tony told him when he said that he was nervous about proposing to Amanda. Everyone sits at the table but Declan remains standing and he gives Amanda the flowers. Amanda loves the flowers.

"This is a special day and I would like to thank everyone for attending the christening. Amanda, you're the most beautiful woman that I've ever been with. You and Jesse are the best things that ever happened to me, darling. You make me laugh, you're cool as a cucumber and you don't take any nonsense." Declan says.

"This is so romantic." Carisi says.

Declan continues with his proposal. Everyone is wondering when he's going to ask Amanda to marry him. Amanda is happy to hear his speech.

"When I went to Europe to stop sex trafficking, that was just me fighting for us but I never want to be without you again, not ever and definitely not on the day of Jesse's christening. I want to grow old with you and only you. I don't want to be just Jesse's father; I want to be your husband. My life won't be complete without you and our baby girl. We had one special night together when Jesse was conceived and I hope that we have more special nights together. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you. " Declan says.

Declan gets down on one knee and he takes out the ring out of his pocket. Amanda is wondering what's going on. She doesn't know what to think or say.

"Come on, Murphy. Get to it. I want to eat." Fin says.

The whole gang laughs as Fin tells Declan to get to the proposal. Declan is preparing to ask Amanda his question.

"Amanda Rollins, will you marry me?" Declan asks.

Amanda smiles and she is speechless. She doesn't know what to think or say.

"Aww." Everyone says.

"Yes!" Amanda replies, excitedly.

Everyone cheers and Amanda accepts Declan's proposal. Declan gets up and he puts the ring on Amanda's finger. Amanda looks at her engagement ring and she leans in to kiss Declan. The gang eats the food from her father's restaurant. After dinner, Amanda shows everyone her new ring.

"How did you do it?" Amanda asks.

"It wasn't easy but Liv helped me out." Declan replies.

"Thank you, Liv." Amanda says.

"You're welcome, Amanda." Olivia says.

Amanda walks up to Olivia and hugs her. She thanks her for everything that she has done for her.

"I know that sometimes we don't agree on some things but you're my best friend." Amanda says.

"You're my best friend, too." Olivia says.

Amanda stands next to Declan and she is happy about her new ring.

"Congratulations to the bride to be!" Olivia says, raising her glass.

The whole gang is happy that Amanda accepted Declan's proposal. Declan was hoping that Amanda would say yes. Amanda wonders how her father got the food from his restaurant catered to Olivia's house.

"Your father was kind enough to have the food from his restaurant here." Declan says.

"Thank you, Daddy." Amanda says.

"You're welcome, honey." Tony says.

Amanda walks up to her father and hugs him. She thanks him for everything that he has done for her.

"I love you." Amanda says.

"I love you, too." Tony says.

The whole gang raises their champagne glasses so that they can congratulate the bride to be. They drink their champagne and they are happy that Amanda is now engaged. Tony starts to get water in his eyes.

"Mr. Rollins, are you crying?" Olivia asks.

"I'm just so happy. My little girl's getting married." Tony says.

Everyone gathers around for pictures now that Amanda is engaged. Carisi take an engagement photo of Amanda and Declan. She holds up her left hand, showing off her engagement ring. The whole gang gets pictures with everyone for engagement photos. A few hours later, the whole gang leaves Olivia's apartment except Tucker, Amanda, Declan and Jesse.

"Oh, my God. I can't believe that I'm getting married." Amanda says.

"Me too. I'm so happy for you." Tucker says.

Amanda keeps looking at her ring with excitement. Olivia and Amanda are happy about the engagement. Declan and Tucker are cleaning up Olivia's apartment and a few minutes later, everything is cleaned.

"We have to go home now. It's way past Jesse's bedtime." Declan says.

"I'll see you on Monday, Amanda." Olivia says.

Amanda gives Olivia one last hug before leaving her apartment before going home.

"Thank you for the party." Amanda says.

Declan and Amanda walk out of the apartment with Jesse holding hands. They are happy to be engaged. They can't wait to get married and spend the rest of their lives together.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Olivia walks up to Tucker and Noah is asleep in his room. She and Tucker embrace and they look into each other's eyes.

"What do you want to do?" Tucker says.

"We could cuddle." Olivia says.

Tucker puts on his night clothes in the bathroom while Olivia puts on her pajamas in her bedroom. Tucker comes back into Olivia's bedroom and they sit on her bed.

"Olivia, I love you." Tucker says.

"I love you too, Ed." Olivia says.

Olivia and Tucker get into bed and they cover up with the blanket. She lays on Tucker's chest and they cuddle.

"I dated Brian Cassidy before you. We were in a relationship for a year but then we grew apart." Olivia says.

"Well, I can make you happy." Tucker says.

Tucker and Olivia talk about their relationship. They are hoping to last longer than all of Olivia's other relationships.

"Let's do something fun." Olivia says.

"What would that be?" Tucker asks.

"I don't know. Kiss me." Olivia responds.

Olivia laughs and she wants Tucker to spend the night with her. Tucker leans in to kiss Olivia.

"Spend the night with me?" Olivia asks.

"You read my mind." Tucker replies.

Tucker puts his lips on Olivia's lips. Olivia hasn't had a kiss on her lips since Brian Cassidy.

"Do you want to?" Tucker says.

"Yes, but first put on a condom." Olivia says.

"I'll be right back." Tucker says.

Tucker goes into the bathroom and Olivia waits for him. She puts on a little perfume and some lipstick. In the bathroom, Tucker puts on the condom. A few minutes later, Tucker comes out of the bathroom and Olivia is sitting in bed waiting for him. Olivia gives Tucker a small kiss on the lips.

"Are we doing this?" Tucker asks.

"Yes." Olivia replies.

Olivia and Tucker lean in for a kiss. Their lips are touching one another. They are sharing a kiss and they're enjoying it. Olivia and Tucker are laying in the bed and kissing one another. They kiss until they're too tired.

"You're a good kisser, Ed." Olivia says.

"You too." Tucker says.

Olivia lays on Tucker's chest while they're in her bed. They still have their night clothes on.

"Thanks for inviting me to sleep over." Tucker says.

"Tomorrow, I want breakfast in bed and Noah can join us." Olivia says.

"He's adorable." Tucker says.

"Yes, he is." Olivia says.

Tucker and Olivia talk about their relationship. They are happy for Amanda and Declan. They call it a night and they go to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Amanda and Declan return to their apartment with baby Jesse. They put on their night clothes and they put Jesse in her crib. Jesse is asleep in her crib. Amanda and Declan go into their bedroom and they sit on the bed.

"Amanda, I love you." Declan says.

"I love you too, Declan." Amanda says.

Declan and Amanda get into bed and they cover up with a blanket. She lays on Declan's chest and they talk about their engagement.

"What do you want to do?" Declan asks.

"I don't know. Kiss me." Amanda replies.

Declan leans in to kiss Amanda. She smiles as she receives a kiss. Amanda presses her lips on Declan's lips.

"Do you want to?" Declan asks.

"Yeah." Amanda replies.

Amanda smiles as she looks at her engagement ring. She is happy that she's engaged. Declan holds his fiancée while she thinks about their engagement. They talk about wedding planning. Declan kisses Amanda on her lips.

"Do you have a condom?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah." Declan says.

Declan turns around and he puts the condom on. After the condom on, Declan moves closer to Amanda. He gives her a small kiss on her lips.

"Are we doing this?" Declan asks.

"Yes." Amanda replies.

Declan and Amanda lean in for a kiss. Their lips are touching one another. They are sharing a kiss and they're having fun. Declan and Amanda are laying in bed and they're kissing one another. They kiss until they're too tired.

"I'm happy that you accepted my proposal." Declan says.

"Me too." Amanda says.

"I knew that you were going to say yes." Declan responds.

"I love you." Amanda says.

"I love you." Declan says.

They go to sleep and call it a night at 11:30 PM. Amanda lays on Declan's chest and he holds her while they sleep. Declan and Amanda had a great day and they enjoyed themselves. The party was fun since Amanda had no clue about the party.


End file.
